Asleep at the Wheel Again
by musicalchick96
Summary: Not much I can say without giving things away, but I'll try. A girl meets up with three distraught strangers, can she piece together the mystery? Rated M for lots of language!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland.**

*Charli Williams*

I drummed my thumbs against the steering wheel of this stolen car. If anyone had actually been in there to begin with, I would've ended up saying something like I was commandeering this vehicle, but that was just the pirate in me. My thoughts changed as I heard the song switch from Pretty Vegas by INXS to Let's See How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20. I'd put that and It's the End of the World by R.E.M. on here as a joke, back when this hell we all knew as Zombieland just started and everyone thought it was like those stupid chain e-mails. The ones you get that say some sick son of a bitch will come kill you if you don't forward the message to a million people, I always hated those.

I sang along at the top of my lungs, why not? It wasn't like there was anyone here to listen, it also wasn't like I had a bad voice. Actually, before Z-Land got started I was a musician, I even had the guitar to prove it. There was no way I would give it up to kill zombies, I had plenty of other weapons in the back and the guns were fully loaded.

The night air was so inviting, I had nowhere to go but I couldn't stay here. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, surely it would be alright. I shook myself and kept my eyes wide open, I had to stay awake, if I parked and tried to sleep I would be a sitting duck. I wasn't about to let the zombies eat my brains while I was down, it was important to stay up. Maybe I wouldn't sleep for a few more nights, but I could pull through for the time being at least.

As far as I knew I was the only human left in this hell-hole, maybe there were just zombies left. But the rumors of a place completely void of zombies had to have gotten around somehow, but I really doubted they were at all true. In a world full of zombies was there really anywhere left where we didn't run the risk of being eaten? I kept letting my mind run rapid through complex thoughts, anything to keep my eyes open.

Dawn had better come soon, otherwise this darkness was going to completely take over and I would have to sleep. How many days had it been since I'd had a good night's rest? It was probably back when I had a bit of a group with some old friends, but they'd been picked off one by one. I wasn't going to go through that again, even if there wasn't anyone else around. It was just a matter of time before the zombies got me, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being one of them. Then could make some pretty bitching jungle cat noises, but maybe I could just imitate them. It would make things a whole lot easier.

I watched as I passed by the wrecks and piles of cars around me, this was a pretty depressing scene and it was really set off by the night and believe me I have a strong stomach. You have to have one here, especially when you see the zombies tearing flesh off a once human body. I stopped at a pretty battered looking gas station and stepped out of the car to stretch my legs. As I pumped some gas into the vehicle I was driving I rubbed my hands from the slight chill of the night.

My just below the shoulder length, light ginger curls blew into my line of vision. Brushing the hair from my eyes I stood on my toes as I saw some headlights approaching. My short, skinny frame didn't do much for me when I was trying to look over the massive hunk of metal in front of me. When that even bigger vehicle pulled up just in front of mine and the distraught looking man in the snake skin jacket followed by a young, depressed girl, and an equally saddened man who looked like he couldn't survive a day here I felt a bit of relief surge through me. Unfortunately for me the young girl gave a passing glance and just half waved. No interaction like anyone else would use in Zombieland. They had to be going through something terrible, maybe they lost someone like I did. I still missed the band.

Luckily, the big guy in the cowboy hat spotted me, even if his gaze was far from friendly I could tell he wasn't the kind to leave someone who looked as tired as me behind. He muttered something to the other guy and shoved him towards me. Of all the sadness in their faces, none of them were the worst, it must've been someone they all knew really well. But by now my mind couldn't process anything because the guy was standing in front of me.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Columbus and my friends Tallahassee and Little Rock over there were talking about how unsafe it is to travel alone. Maybe if you need someone to, uh, ride with for a while it's Little Rock's turn to drive, you can get some sleep in the back." he sounded really awkward and hollow, like someone had ripped something out of him. There was still a spirit there, I could see it behind that shroud of despair Zombieland brought upon everyone.

"Are you aware that your names are all cities, and that letting a twelve-year-old drive is not the safest bet?" I asked groggily, I wasn't all that quick to trust but damn did I need a good night's rest. I glanced back at my car, it was getting pretty uncomfortable riding alone. I pulled my things out, they looked like they had weapons to spare, but I took some of my own, my guitar, a couple of changes of clothes, and my iPod, so I could listen to that end of the world playlist.

"Yes, well we don't know each other's names, it was Tallahassee's idea, and to tell the truth Little Rock is better at driving than him." Columbus seemed like he really didn't think he should trust me, but I knew how that felt. I wasn't sure if this awkward thing was all an act or not, but I would find out soon. If he was some psychopath who tried to kill me I would kill him first.

"Oh, then I guess you could just call me Phoenix." I shrugged, it was a pretty cool name for a city, so I took it.

We all filed into the car and as I loaded my stuff into the back I noticed a picture of a girl around my age with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I didn't need to question it, so I got into the car and tried to get some sleep. Tallahassee was in the passenger seat and I was glad to be able to lean my head against the cool glass of the window and fall into a carefree sleep.


End file.
